Norway x Reader -The Demon
by Birdy Chan
Summary: Repost from DA Halloween is all about trick or treating- and a bit of snuggle time with your boyfriend. Lemon!


Halloween night usually means bountiful trick or treaters roaming the streets until well past dusk when their tired feet carry them home. This year, Old General Winter and Jack Frost decided to stop early making this one of the coldest Halloweens you have ever experienced. The trick or treaters were out and about for an hour before the chills chased them back inside, leaving you bored out of your mind.

You hear a buzzing coming from your bag at the front door and take your time walking to it. You thought it was your work calling you in for a last minute graveyard shift which you would politely but firmly decline if that was the case. You really need a break from work.

You pick up your phone and quickly answer it once you see a photo of you and your boyfriend, Lukas Bondevik, together with smiles and flour all over your faces.

"Lukas!" You practically cry out his name with delight. It was so long since you last saw him because of your busy schedule and he was in Norway to help out with some family members.

"Hey stranger." He says with a slightly tired tone. "Are the kids quiet on your block?"

"Extremely. Their plan of attack is run down the block, get as much candy as possible, and run straight home to avoid the cold." You smile a bit. "When I was a kid, we would wear snow suits under our costumes! Granted, it was a little uncomfortable, but we sucked it up and got candy until we dropped."

You hear a small chuckle from the other end of the phone. You love making Lukas laugh. When you met him and tried to get his attention, he didn't show much emotion and you did everything you could to make him smile. When he agreed to date you, you found out that you didn't have to do much to make him smile at all. Just being yourself was enough for him and that made you happy.

"That's the situation here and I have nothing to do. You want to come over and have a horror movie marathon?"

"That sounds fun." You love horror movies and always try to find a good one that would scare the pants off you. When you were younger, you were terrified of monsters. Over the years, your fear faded away as you knew that nothing could actually harm you. As of late, it was difficult to find a good horror movie that had you on edge and wasn't cheesy. "Want me to make a junk food run along the way?"

"Nei, Popcorn with butter sounds really good. Besides, the stores will probably be sold out. And don't you dare walk, it's a -30 windchill."

"Yes, Lukas. I'll see you in ten minutes." You smile as you get your stuff ready to go. You made sure your turtle Mojo was fed and your doors were locked before you drove to Lukas' house on the lakefront. Once you get to the steps, he opens the door before you have time to dig out a key.

"God kveld, _." He says with a smile that is tugging slightly at his mouth as you come in the door. His pet cat Snowball meows at you expecting a treat of some kind. Lukas turns to his fluffy feline and scowls at him slightly. "Forget it, she's mine. Go find Patch or the fish I put in your bowl." Lukas' reply was a stubborn meow as Snowball trotted off down the hall with a tail swish.

"Now that we're alone again…" You and Lukas were separated for a good period of time and you could not think of any mushy reunion speech to give him. You were not very good at it or think it was necessary anyway. But a hug was.

You hug him and place your head on his shoulder. How you missed his warmth. He was shy when it came to affection aside from doting on you or his brother Emil. However, there was the occasional time when he was in a hugging or cuddling mood. This was one of those said times and he hugged you back, taking in your scent and your own warmth.

"Right," Lukas steps back and pulls out five DVD cases. "Which ones do you want to watch?"

"Hm…" You look at the DVDs carefully. He had Saw, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, the Shining, It, and Sinister. "Sinister. Is that the one that just came out?"

"Ja, Tino said it was really good. Go on, make yourself comfortable, the living room is already set up."

"Thanks." You notice Lukas already made a little base for you two to sit or fall asleep on the futon with cushions and blankets piled in a corner. You claim a spot, lying down on your stomach and a pillow under your chest. Lukas comes in after five minutes or so of getting the popcorn ready with the smell of savoury butter filling the house. He places a huge popcorn bowl between the two of you and lies next to you on his stomach.

You hope that this movie has a decent plot or supernatural elements. While you made a mental checklist in your head, the movie opens with a family hanging from a tree which earns a whimper from you.

Lukas responds to this by placing an arm around you and pulls you closer to him without saying anything. You nuzzle his shoulder a bit then return your attention back to the film. It was a bit more relaxing then you start to freak out again when the home movies were being played. You start out with slight jumps and jolts as the scenes play on.

You even felt Lukas jump once or twice and mutter something along the lines of 'Holy Shit.' The music was extremely creepy, with the slow scratchy voice in a haunting chant throughout the home movie scenes. As the movie went on and it was even scarier when there was no music. When it was near the end of the movie, there was a jump scene where the Boogey creature jumps out of nowhere and you bury your face in the pillow, muffling a scream.

Lukas leans over to you and kisses an exposed part of your neck.

"It's alright, _.~" He whispers in your ear, sending pleasant shivers down your spine. "It can't hurt you. And if it does…" He pulls you closer to him and rolls you over on your back. "He will have to deal with me."

You smile a bit at his protective gesture. Normally he is quiet around you and your friends. Aside from an occasional arm around your shoulders especially when Matthias was around, Lukas is not very affectionate in public which both of you are fine with. However, he is very affectionate when you two are alone. His sweet chaste kisses and his tender embraces before you part never make you feel ignored.

"Oh really? What would you do?" You ask with your noses closing into each other.

"What would I do?" He echoes with a glint of lust in his eyes, veering over you. "I would grab him by his shirt..." He slides his finger down your neck to the neckline of your hoodie. "Then start ripping him apart slowly and painfully." his deep blue eyes never breaks eye contact with you as he tugs at you zipper, revealing your tank top.

"I know plenty of tricks and spells. Some of them are quite ... Shocking." Lukas whispers silkily in your ear as his fingers emit static shock to your navel, making you gasp and earning a thin smirk from him.

"Troll can have the leftovers of that creature. Meanwhile, I will be with my dear one..." He trails off in Norwegian and you couldn't understand what he is saying. That does not stop the fire in your cheeks and your heart pounding in your chest, craving for more of his touch.

Lukas leans down to nibble your ear as he peels off your sweater and throws it across the room. You lean towards him, tilting you head up and exposing your neck to his warm lips, hungrily nipping at your skin down to your collar bone, leaving faint love marks along the way.

Once Lukas nips one spot on your neck by the base, you let out a short and sweet mewl. You feel embarrassed from that sound and bite your lip to stop it from coming out again. Lukas goes back to that sweet spot and you feel him smirk on your neck.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I thought we agreed not to be so reserved with each other when we're alone. Let me hear your sweet voice.~" Lukas' small nips turned into a bite and started sucking your neck.

Your lip slipped from your teeth and your moans slip out of your mouth, gradually increasing in volume. Lukas takes to opportunity to capture you in a passionate kiss, swallowing and savoring your moans. His hands move to your breasts, caressing above your wire through your shirt, growling slightly at his barriers. He solves this problem by stripping both your shirt and bra in the blink of an eye and your hands immediately shoot up to cover your buds that emerged once the cold air hit them.

"Nei nei, min elskede. You hide them from the demon, not from me." Lukas resumes kissing you from your neck down to your chest, stroking your sides as his warm mouth makes his way down to your nipple, teasing the erect bud with his tongue. You moan softly, releasing short gasps as you arch your back, rubbing your bare stomach against his still clothed stomach.

"Mmmm… L-Lukas… This isn't fair…" You whine playfully which makes Lukas stop suckling and raise himself above you with a expression that makes your heart melt. His eyes soften and he tilts his head making his cute expression irresistible and impossible to look away from. "You still have your clothes on and I'm stark naked."

A smirk slowly spreads across his face as he spreads his arms out with a glint of lust and hunger ignited in his eyes.

A smirk slowly spreads across his face as he spreads his arms out with a glint of lust and hunger igniting in his eyes.

"Then why don't you take care of the problem, _?~ You're a brave girl, aren't you?"

You blush as your hands roam his chest as you undo his shirt and throwing it into the darkness. Lukas is lean and has good arm and chest tone. You want to claim every part of him. You wrap your arms around his neck and start kissing Lukas' chest, starting above his heart.

You feel a piece of his wavy hair in your finger, and move it around in a circle as your other hand works on his belt. You feel a bulge suddenly brush against your hand and freeze for a moment, wondering how big he is and whether or not if it would hurt once he entered you.

Lukas notices your sudden stop and uncertainty. His smooth lips caressed your neck in a soothing manner.

"Let's try something, _. Lean back on your elbows. I'm just going to use my fingers and if it gets too painful, we won't go on. I can be patient." He whispers in your ear, giving you a chaste kiss sending pleasant shivers down your back. "But I can also be very persuasive~ Just keep your focus on me."

"A-alright..." You lean back while wiggling out of your jeans and panties. Lukas slides his arm under you, supporting your head and upper back. You gaze in his eyes, entranced by his ability to calm any nerves you have by a simple look. Lukas' other hand slips to your nether region, brushing his thumb on your clit as he presses his lips against your own softly, and slipping his tongue in once you release a gasp.

Your stomach feels warm and pleasantly tight as his thumb puts on more pressure on your nub, even pinching it which makes you want to mewl in delight. Your core throbs and you could feel wetness that makes you really warm. You had to have something in you, you wanted more of this delightfully warm sensation.

Lukas's tongue subdues yours in no time, and explores your warm carven hungrily as you feel a burning sensation in your abdomen. You gasp a bit and grip the mattress as Lukas slips in another digit, gliding through your folds and scissoring his fingers, stretching you out as you tighten around him in a rhythmic manner.

He thrusts in and out at a fast pace, making your head spin and your stomach tighten. This warmth felt so good, you wanted it to last but you knew well that you were going to collapse as any moment.

"Ha... Hah!" You cry out as you felt yourself tighten and suddenly release as the warmth slowly flees you. You look in his eyes, and something in you awakens that you had never seen before. You sit up and lock your eyes with his soothing blue ones. You see that he is entranced by your own (e/c) eyes that unveiled a flame of passion that he had never seen from anyone, let alone you.

"How was it?" Lukas asks in his usual tone, a small smirk tugging at his lips that he couldn't hide.

"Wonderful." You press your forehead to his, your (h/c) locks lightly brushing against his golden wavy locks. "Quite the trick, Lukas. And I would like to see more." You purr as you kiss him and wrap your arm around his neck to support yourself, releasing the demon in you that has been born. Your other hand slid down to his waist without him noticing.

You flip him over on his back without warning, which genuinely surprised him, making him gasp audibly in your mouth. You lean over him with your knees straddling his hips.

"I have a trick or two as well." You say with a sly smile. "After all," you purr as your hands slide off his boxers and throw them in the darkness with the other garments. "I am a brave girl."

Your eyes never leave his as your body acted on its own. You found yourself locked in a loving gaze with Lukas, luring you both into ecstasy. Your body slides down on him as you press your lips against his to erase the burning pain that lasted only or a few moments.

"So tight." Lukas breathes in between your kisses. His hands travel down from your stomach to your hips, hanging onto them as a signal for you to move.

Once you adjust to his size, you move your hips in a riding motion at a steady pace. It felt so warm and so right for him to be in you. You love Lukas so much and he has done so much for you. The least you could do was to please him, let him have this same warmth if not more.

Lukas grunts underneath you, tilting his head back and thrusting slightly upwards making you release a sweet moan. You cup his chin to make him return his attention to you. Your free arm slides under his upper back, helping him sit up and drawing him into another sweet kiss as he thrust in you again.

"My sweet _..." He presses his forehead against yours. "Such beauty and warmth... All mine."

As he kisses you, dominating your mouth once more, you feel him strike a certain spot that makes your body electrify with pleasure as you release a shrill moan from your mouth. He smirks against your lips as he hits it over and over, making you release a melodic set of moans.

"Lu-Lukas... I... Can't! Mmnph!" You bite your lip to contain your moans as you felt yourself tighten, begging for a release.

"Do it, let yourself go." He whispers in your ear.

Upon his command, you feel yourself unravel and melt into his embrace as he grunts and fills you with his essence.

"Mmn... Lukas~ " You sigh happily as you lay back with Lukas on top of you, placing his head on your chest. Lukas stretches his neck to give you one last kiss. "_, min elskede, I love you so much... Sweet dreams~" And with that, you fell asleep as the wind howled softly outside, carrying you both into a blissful slumber.

-Extra-

The next morning, you hear a voice that you can faintly recognize but not put your finger on. Lukas growls in annoyance and mutters 'Damn Dane.'

The said Dane was looking around, wondering how this mess of clothing was made and taking no notice of you and Lukas in your den.

All of a sudden you hear "Holy Shit, this thing touched boobs!" Your eyes shoot open

In horror.

"He's got my bra!" Lukas immediately shot up and confronted the said Dane. You didn't know what was going on except you heard a dark voice from Lukas.

"You've got ten seconds before I release the army."

"Dude, you wouldn't."

Lukas whistles with his fingers and shouts names like a drill sergeant. "Cannibal, Hannibal, Chainsaw, Ripper, Bloody Killer, Gary! Come to Papa!"

All of a sudden, a flock of geese come out of nowhere and chase the Dane out of the house.

'This is way too early in the morning for this.'


End file.
